The thinnest line between crossroads of love
by MilagrosRose
Summary: Not even the brightest of light can cover the darkness that lies beneath. And when all goes to hell, can anyone be trusted anymore?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there everyone and welcome to this story. I would like to say first that yes I am an avid mapler and I do support maplestory but I do believe that the quality of the game has gone down since it is easier to not only hack but steal as well. Hopefully North America Nexon will change that soon :). Now! On with the story!

Overview: On the outside they are prestigious, well known for their heroics, and their selflessness for others well being. But deep with in their ranks there are more layers then the deepest cave. Under lies, deceit, and passion do they survive on life by a thread. But when all falls to hell and their twisted world is flipped upside down, will they continue to fall into Dante's Inferno or arise and ascend to higher light?

Cygnus always wondered what it would be like to be held in the Dawn Knights arms, to be loved and cherished by him and to know what a normal life feels like... Only thing is that she is deemed untochable by her adviser and long time friend Neinheart. To him, everything goes by a strict code set and a guide of rules must be followed which includes no fraternizing and DEFINITELY no "special" relationships between the knights... Yea, tell that to Mihile and Irena. But when all goes to hell and Evere becomes a twisted nightmare, Cygnus sees her chance to get what she wants. Lies and secrets come to life and the line between love and lust is always crossed, there seems to be no end in this cavern of darkness. Can hell be reversed back to heaven or will the chasm consume and devour all into oblivion?

* * *

><p>Prologue: What secrets lie beneath...<p>

"I now bless you with the power of your third advancement." Bringing her hands together like she was praying, the pretty wind archer opened them to let our a gust of wind that was built up in her palms. It swirled around her latest protege before disappearing in a flash of silvery green sparkles.

"Thank you Lady Irena, I feel the power already flowing through me."

"As you should Centari, you have trained hard and done well to get this far."

Taking a step back from her, she was proud that that the power of Ventus was stronger in her young knight. In her mind though she thought about how hard it must have had been for her. 'Not to be mean but it was a surprise since she was usually at home keeping watch while her other sisters went out and trained.'

"And I will train harder to become even better!" Bowing in front of her instructor, she pushed back short spiked black hair when she stood up and slid her mask back on.

"Umm, do your sisters have anything better equipment for you?" Even though she tried to not to avoid her eyes off her student, the Amadusias hat might boost her power but it was ugly as SIN and most couldn't stand looking at for long.

"I believe Gem has a Zakum helmet from a recent run, I'll see if she has it."

"Okay, off you go." Smiling, Irena waved her off and took out a book where all the records of her trainee knights are kept. A loud shout of joy made her drop the book and grab the unwanted attention of Eckheart, a very ticked off Neinheart and a confused Mihile.

"What's wrong with you guys? Cheer her on! Go on girl!" Jumping up, Hawkeye cheered at the young wind archer making her blush.

"Woot!" Following her friend's route, Oz cheered for her too prompting Centari to give a quick wave and run into the portal.

"You guys stop making her embarrassed!" Laughing at them, she bent over to pick up her book only to see the white boots of their tactician. 'Oh boy, here it comes.' Standing up with the books, an eyebrow raised in question. "Yes?"

"Irena..."

"Can't you let stuff go for once Neinheart? She was excited and just happened to let it out, you act like any little excitement is going to wreck havoc upon us."

"Oh for empress sake," Pinching the bridge of his nose, the white haired tactician opened his book and pointed to a paragraph on a page. "And in the code of knights, all shall..."

"Act properly and shall not perform any unnecessary activities with in the hall and or grace of our empress." As many times as he had to give this speech to Hawkeye is as many times as she learned memorized and learned it.

"Glad you know it by heart already." Smiling gently, he patted her on the shoulder and went back to what ever duties he had for the day.

"Stick in the mud." Jumping off his post, Hawkeye shook his head and crossed his arms. "How long have we been in service already? And till this day he scolds us like were still the inexperienced knights we were back then."

"Well some of us still act that way."

"Oh don't start Mihile!"Stomping her foot, Oz tried to stop the on coming argument that they had daily. "Every single flipping day its the same thing! Can't you guys lay it to rest already?"

"As much as I would like to you know that there are strict, set in stone rules that must be followed." The dawn knight said while eyeing the thunder breaker.

"Yeah? Well I think that rules are meant to be bent and broken instead of being a stick of the mud. Wouldn't you agree Oz?" Winking at the blaze wizard, he payed no mind that she was waving her hands to keep out of this.

"Well your wrong and that's why your always being scolded." Crossing his arms, Mihile was prepared for their daily fight.

Before stuff could get out of hand, Irena interjected and cut it short. "Well some shouldn't talk, even those most pure hide their dirt in the dark." Tossing a smirk at Mihile, she looked away innocently when two sets of eyes went on her.

"Lady Irena?" Peering in, a shy blue haired girl entered with a green haired boy behind her, one of Oz's students.

"Well gentlemen, if you don't mind we have work to do and if you want to uphold your images I suggest back to your posts and look sharp!" Giving a wink, a kiss was blown to Hawkeye who caught it and sauntered off to meet Oz who was already greeting the students.

"Your horrible Irena!" Laughing, Oz checked up on her student's progress.

"Eh, we all must have our hobbies." Chuckling, Irena looked over her own student's progress and started their lessons.

* * *

><p>"Woo boy! I'd give anything to have a piece of that if even for a night." Eyeing the curvy form of his friend, he missed the look that the dawn knight gave him.<p>

"You know the rules Hawk."

"Just saying yo, but Oz doesn't look bad either... You can't tell though cause of those damn robes." Rubbing his chin, he tried to imagine the blaze wizard in something Irena would wear.

Eckhart coughed at that and removed his mask in order to look at the breaker. "Care to repeat that again?"

"I said..."

"It was rhetorical but don't speak like that about my little sister."

"What the hell?" By then the night walker instructor had slid his mask back on so the conversation was done there. Sighing, Hawkeye was resigned to watching his two friends help their students.

* * *

><p><em>Later in the day...<em>

"Ah holy hell I'm tired! As much as I'm proud of my student's its a pain in the ass for the muscles to make sure that they know how to use their skills right." Rolling his shoulders, Hawkeye stretched and yawned.

"I can't agree more, I never knew how draining teaching one magic skill could be! And that's just to the beginners!" Propping her staff up on a pillar, Oz removed her outer robes much to the dislike of Eckheart and the enjoyment of Hawkeye.

"Damn~! Ow!" Rubbing the back of his head, he was met by three disapproving eyes of the thief, warrior, a bow woman. Giving a cheeky smile, he scurried off.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Disappearing in a swarm of bats, Eckheart followed after the flirtatious thunder breaker.

"Those two..." Shaking her head, she agreed with the rest of them and decided it was time to turn in for the night. "See you later Oz, try to stay out of trouble."

"Will do!" Saluting Irena off, a thud caught her attention and she turned to see Hawkeye on the ground and Eckheart glaring at him. "Eckheart!" Picking up her staff and robes, she ran off to make sure her friend was ok and to find out what happened.

"Jeez Heart, loosen up a litt..."

"May I speak to you Irena?"

"Hun?" Turning around, she noticed Mihile had called her but his back was to her and she was confused why. "What happened?"

"May I speak with you?" Refusing to look at her, his tone gave it away that he wasn't happy.

Smirking, she caught on and played it off before walking pass him to where her room was. "Sure." Walking towards the dorms, white robes fluttered into view and both Irena and Mihile dropped down before their Empress and both of them crossed both right arms over the left side of their chests. "Milady Empress..."

"How was your day?" Doing the same as Irena, Mihile's tone of voice gave off the slight hint of impatience.

"It was well, how was yours?" Replying in a soft voice, she kept her eyes on both knights but they were more then drawn on the one with blonde hair. But she was careful to avoid staring for too long since her long time friend and battle planer was behind her watching her every move.

"Good, we have new recruits and some have made very far progression." Irena's eyes were kept low and head bowed.

"Ah! That is good!" Clasping her hands together, she smiled and swayed gently from side to side. "Well I know you both are tired so I shall let you be on your way." Stepping to the side with Neinheart, she curtsied as they bowed to her and continued down her path. "Well they seemed in a hurry, I shouldn't have kept them."

"Nonsense Milady, they were fine." Adjusting his glasses, Neinheart waited till Cygnus sat down and laid on Shinsoo to take his own seat and open the books that sat next to the massive dragon. "Now, lets get ready for another day of night work shall we?"

Opening her recently closed eyes, she let out a huff and closed them again. "Your a workaholic."

* * *

><p>"So what did you need to talk to me about Mihile?" Placing her bow near the bed, she barely took off her cape before Mihile tackled Irena to the bed behind them. "Ow!" Struggling in his arms, she was finally to turn to where she could look into his eyes.<p>

"What the hell was that today? You have that damn thunder breaker lusting after you." Pinning her, one of his large hands pinned the delicate wrists in their grasp.

"Oh?" Shifting her body the best that she could, her legs slid between his and underneath the amour he wore which she reminded herself when the chance presented itself would be stripped off of him so he couldn't destroy the bed sheets again. "Someone jealous?"

Growling in his throat, the dawn warrior kissed the wind knight aggressively and forced his tongue into her mouth before pulling away. "You should watch what you say..."

"I only speak the truth..." His face was flushed already and she knew who going to be on top tonight. Wriggling to try to get free, she didn't miss the slight hitch in his breath hitch as her knee brushed again a sensitive organ of his. "What was that?" Doing that again a couple of more times, his hand finally reached down and ceased movements that would have caused him to loose it.

"Don't forget that two can play at this game..." Skimming her thighs gently, momentarily he brought his hand up to remove his glove before his hand went back to exploring familiar territory. Brushing against her inner thigh, his mouth gently began to work on her neck between licking and biting.

"Mihile... Easy, those marks are hard to hide..." Exhaling, Irena couldn't help the soft panting or moans that tumbled from her mouth. "Tease."

"What did you just do to me?" Blowing gently in the shell of her ear, Mihile traced the edges of the lacy panties the green haired beauty wore before sliding them to the side ever so slightly. "Like you should talk..."

"Two wrongs don't make a right though..." Rubbing her chest against his chest plate, she whined when he moved away from her. "Asshole."

Smirking, he removed his hands and knew what was going to happen. He let Irena undress him from his amour to avoid the disaster from last time. 'Do not want to have to explain that to Neinheart why her sheets are fucked up again.' Once his amour was off, positions were switched and he looked up mirthfully at the amber eyed beauty. "Well?"

"Your the one who started... Go ahead and continue..." Grinding against him playfully, delicate hands snaked their way under his shirt to trace contours of his well defined abs.

Biting his lip, Milhile grabbed the agile hips and gave one sharp thrust upwards breaking Irena's concentration and letting out a long awaited moan that signaled the night was to start. Grabbing her breasts threw the thin fabric, he rolled the pebbled nipples to a peak hardness between his fingers before massaging them roughly. "You took out the piercings?"

"For a little... Yes." 'Damn those hands...'

"Hmm, pity... I liked playing with them and watching you squirm more." Pulling on the sore globe of flesh, he didn't miss the way her body arched into his hot palm.

'I swear I'm going to muder him!' Riding him slowly, nothing could stop the wetness that soaked threw the thin underwear. "Mihile... Please..." Guiding one of his hands down, she placed it on the inside of her thigh.

Rubbing the skin there, his hand slipped inside the side of the underwear before pulling out. "Why should I?"

"Mihile!" Irena whined and bounced hard on him making him grunt.

"I spoil you too much." Pulling Irena down onto his chest, he was able to free his manhood from its confines. Hissing as the cool air hit it, he moved the soaked panties to the side fully and helped her sink down on his hardness.

"Ah!" Freezing up from shock, she tried to breathe as she reminded herself that the pain of taking him in never ceased. It faded sometimes into a dull ache but it always was there.

"Easy Irena." Forcing himself to stay still while she took him in, he slowly helped her down till her hips were pressed against his. "Oh shit..." Breathing in and out, the rush of endorphin's was going to be the death of him if he didn't move soon.

"I know..." Taking in a few deep breaths, Irena braced herself and started to move up and down slowly so she could get used to his girth again. "This is... the last time... I wait for three months..." Her words stopped and she couldn't continue as the pain started to be replaced by pleasure.

"Heh, it was your choice." Waiting till she was at a good speed, Mihile then decided to join in and started to match her speed. "Hell you feel amazing..." Panting lightly, he couldn't believe how tight she was even though this wasn't their first time.

Breathing in deeply, the wind archer wanted more and started to move at a much faster pace. "Yes... Right there... Oh my... Ah!" She shifted her hips and was looking for that one spot that would make her see stars.

"Shit Irena..." Pumping his hips faster to keep tempo, that keen cry is what made him speed up more and use his hands to start forcing her to harshly meet his thrusts. "So fucking tight... Who owns this fucking pussy?"

'Dammit, he knows I love when he talks dirty to me. That mouth shouldn't be tainted by filth but it only services to increase our arousal.' Kissing him like he kissed her earlier, Irena did something that he will never admit but I know he loves to death... Toying with his own nipples. She was glad when she came across this fetish one day while catching him jerking off and ever since then it was her favorite thing to use to torture and control him. Another thing she knew that he loved secretly is being dominated. Being one of the fastest bowman, she could easily keep his pace so using her hidden strength that most didn't know she had, she pinned his arms above his head and started continuing the pace while gyrating her hips in a slow circular motion every so often.

"Irena... Damn!" Pulling away from his lover, Mihile let out his own groans and grunts as he was being ridden at different paces. 'Oh fuck this!' Ripping his arms free out of her grasps, they returned to her hips and held them still. "Fuck you, this ends here..."

Oh hell... Absent minded, she thought what someone in her situation would think: 'I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow...' Taking in his features, she noticed the normally baby blue eyes were dark with lust and more then once did felt his cock throb in her almost every second. To prevent herself from dropping when Mihile picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Wall or floor?"

"Wall."

Slamming her to the nearest one next to the bed, Mihile pulled out all the way and gave Irena a look. "Get ready..."

* * *

><p>"The hell was that!" Looking up from his book, Hawkeye looked at the sleepy night instructor who also was disturbed by what he heard. A knock on the door got him up and he nearly caught a nose bleed if it wasn't for the fact he would be killed cause of it. In front of him was Oz in a short silky, curve hugging nightgown with a see threw robe on.<p>

"Did you hear that?"

"Uhhh..."

"Yes we did." Tossing on a shirt, Eckheart pulled the two of them out the door and closed it. "Its coming from Irena's room."

"Whats going on!" Panic quickly consumed her and she hoped the older instructor she considered a sister was ok.

"Sssh!" Covering her mouth, Hawkeye paid attention to the small thumping sounds coming from her room. "Eckheart..."

Nodding, he crawled up to the window and what he saw made the stoic job instructor rush back with his face beating the hue of a tomato ten times over.

"Well?" In a quiet voice, Oz wondered why he was rushing past them and back to the room.

"Don't ask, just leave her alone right now."

"But..."

"Hawkeye. Dont ask, just leave her alone." And with that he made it back to his room and went directly to sleep.

"What in the world?" Oz never had seen the silent man turn that shade of red before, hell if she ever saw him even smile. Before the thought crossed her mind, a pair of hands closed over her ears and she was dragged away by a similar colored Hawkeye. "What is going on?"

"Oh trust me, you don't want to hear..." 'Dammit Mihile, your one lucky bastard.'

* * *

><p>"OH MIHILE! MIHILE!" Her back was in pain but the pleasure was all worth it. Clawing his back, she couldn't tell whose hips where hitting harder or who was moaning louder. The impending orgasm was as hot as liquid fire and spread through out their bodies and took reign of all senses.<p>

Breathing hard on her neck, a calloused hand slipped in between them and started to rub against the tiny bundle of nerves that rest in the apex of her womanhood. "Don't hold back, come..."

Crying out, the lithe body tensed as Irena came undone and temporally forgot where she was or who she was.

"Shit!" Pulling out, Mihile let his orgasm ride out on her thighs and thanked whatever power that reminded him to pull out from in her.

"Ugh, dammit..." Looking at the come on her thighs, she liked having sex but hated when they forgot the condom so she got sticky. "I'm going to start forcing you to carry one with you from now on."

Breathing against her neck, he laughed gently and set her down on the messed up bed. "And we get caught? Hell no, keep them around hidden in your room." Disappearing into the bathroom, he came back out with two wet wash clothes and tossed one to her.

Catching it, she wiped off the drying semen and tossed it into the nearest basket that she could find before sliding underneath my covers. "You joining?"

He didn't her her question to him, his eyes just focused on how the moon illuminated her shillouete under the covers and how they bought out the flecks of gold in her eyes. "Ummm?"

"Hello?"

"Oh! Sure, but you know the rules." Sliding into bed with her, Mihile pulled her close and held her waist where he traced the brand insignia that gave her the mastery over wind.

"I know... Night Mihile..." Curling into his chest, the drum of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep and Irena couldn't be more content then laying in his arms.

"Night Irena..." Watching her slowly close her eyes, the knight sighed in sadness and closed his eyes too. Stroking her hair gently, his grip tightened a little as the thoughts swimming in his head confused him. 'Is it right for us to do this? To feel this way? If it is... Why does it feel wrong?'

* * *

><p>AN: PHEW! It takes a hella lot these days to write ._.'! Damn you college for stealing my inspiration! But! Hope you guys like it and there will be more. Btw, some of the characters used are actually real characters in the game itself so if you do play please add :)! Ummm besides that please help a new writer here with HELPFUL (not flaming! You will be ignored) advice and Im probably going to cut out the scene if I dont feel comfortable with how people view it.

World: Kradia  
>Character used: AlexiCentari<p>


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there everyone and welcome to this story. I would like to say first that yes I am an avid mapler and I do support maplestory but I do believe that the quality of the game has gone down since it is easier to not only hack but steal as well. Hopefully North America Nexon will change that soon :). Now! On with the story!

Note 1: I hope that the story is good and that you guys like it. It might seem a little ooc cause its more of what goes on that we don't see and the history of the knights of themselves.

Overview: On the outside they are prestigious, well known for their heroics, and their selflessness for others well being. But deep with in their ranks there are more layers then the deepest cave. Under lies, deceit, and passion do they survive on life by a thread. But when all falls to hell and their twisted world is flipped upside down, will they continue to fall into Dante's Inferno or arise and ascend to higher light?

Cygnus always wondered what it would be like to be held in the Dawn Knights arms, to be loved and cherished by him and to know what a normal life feels like... Only thing is that she is deemed untochable by her adviser and long time friend Neinheart. To him, everything goes by a strict code set and a guide of rules must be followed which includes no fraternizing and DEFINITELY no "special" relationships between the knights... Yea, tell that to Mihile and Irena. But when all goes to hell and Evere becomes a twisted nightmare, Cygnus sees her chance to get what she wants. Lies and secrets come to life and the line between love and lust is always crossed, there seems to be no end in this cavern of darkness. Can hell be reversed back to heaven or will the chasm consume and devour all into oblivion?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A ruler's crack in trust<p>

_Next day;Early morning; Empress Cygnus chambers..._

_(Cygnus P.O.V)_

"Milady..."

Looking at the door, I heard the maids behind the door waiting for me to give them permission to enter. "Come in." They entered silently and bowed before approaching my bed. "Is it that time already?"

"Yes."

Sighing, I got up from my warm and comfy bed and into the arms of my maids. I was trained from a young age to rise before dawn and wait for my hand maidens. Slowly they helped me walk to the large bathroom adjoined to the room. I was put down on a chair while the water for my bath was being drawn. One of the hand maidens reached for my robe and I grabbed her hand gently in my two small ones and shook my head no. "Please, you all probably have done so much for me already, rest."

"But, Empress..."

Shushing her with a finger, I smiled and reassured them again. "I'll be fine but if you really insist on staying with me you can wait in my room... Please?" All them seemed hesitant but gave in and left me to my business, closing and locking the mahogany doors behind them. Getting up, I stripped myself of my robe and the sheer gown that was given to me as a gift from Oz and Irena since they know how hot Evere can get at night. One main reason I wanted them to leave was so I could use the bathroom in peace, it gets annoying and embarrassing when you have to have people watch you pee.

"You ok Empress Cygnus?"

"Yes." I kept my tone in its usual cheery tone but my face was twisted out of annoyance. 'Every day, it never changes...' Finishing up on the toilet, I moved to the tub and cut the water off. The scent of lavender and honeysuckle was calming to me and I sighed in happiness once I slid in. "Oh I so needed this..." At times like these, I can forget that I'm the empress of the world and just be Cygnus, the girl who has issues like any other young adult and who can pick and choose her friends and crushes. Speaking about crushes, my thoughts wandered to a certain blonde haired dawn warrior and a nice warm feeling an throughout my body. Relaxing deeper into the water, my hands went to brush my hair out of my way and instead I accidentily brushed over my nipples. A small moan left my mouth and I was about to do it again when I heard the door creak open.

"Cygnus?"

"Neinheart!" Bolting straight up, I saw he wasn't looking at me and instead at the mahogany door that should had stayed closed. "What in the good mind...?"

"I saw your attendents sitting idly in the room and thought I should check up on you."

'Yea, you sure did...' Giving a small huff of annoyance, I grabbed the soap and proceeded to start washing myself. "I'll be out soon."

"Ok."

Hearing the door closed, I hit the water the best I could without making it splash out the tub. "Why at the most important times am I interrupted?" Resigning to my fate, I grabbed the nearest shampoo bottle and began washing my hair which would be a daily challenge in itself.

_(Cygnus P.o.V end)_

* * *

><p>"Mmmm..." Stirring in her sheets, Irena woke up feeling sore yet satisfied completely. Shifting under her covers, a pain shot up her back making her fall against the pillows. "Ow..." Looking over at the window, she laughed at the irony of what time it was and who she was with right now.<p>

"Easy there, I went kind of went rough on you yesterday." Walking out of the living room, Mihile ran a hair threw his messy hair and pulled his undone pants up a little higher on his waist. Walking over to the sleepy archer, he gave a soft kiss on her forehead and touched her cheek gently.

"I don't regret it though, matter of fact..." Placing her hands on his cheeks she pulled him closer. "I would like to put in a request for a quickie please."

"Heh, as much I would like that we need you at least walking today." Giving a chaste kiss, Mihile pulled away before he actually gave into her temptation.

"Well can you give a gal a hand then?" Swinging her legs off the side of the bed, she tried to stand up but failed miserably and fell into Mihile who laughed at her.

"Ok, ok. Up ya go!"

"Mihile!" Laughing as he picked her up bridal style, Irena swatted one of his muscles as he bounced her in his arms. "You drop me and there be hell to pay!"

Moving the hand that was on her thigh up to where her butt was, he gave it a good squeeze while flashing a charming smile. "I don't think you should be worried if I drop you, more like you should be worried about what I drop you ON."

If you were near by you would hear the giggles of two lovers just enjoying their morning.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, screw the training that taught us to wake up early." Kicking off his covers, Hawkeye slowly got out of bed and yawned loudly. Shuffling across the room, he skidded back to the window when the saw the bright auburn hair of a certain blaze mage. "What is she doing out here early?" Tossing on a near by shirt, Hawkeye silently exited his house and followed Oz...<p>

"Where the hell is she going?" He had been following her for almost a half an hour before she stopped at a near by waterfall that was next to an open field. Staying hidden in the bushed, all the blood that was in his head rushed southern when Oz's robe dropped to reveal nothing underneath. 'Holy sweet mother of hell.'

Looking around, Oz dove head first into the freezing water to get used to it and came back up shortly since she didn't take a deep enough breath.

'Shit, shit, shit!' Silently Hawkeye cursed his curiousness which got him in the predicament that he was in. 'I have to get out of he-...' A soft moan caught him and he saw the lithe body streching out in the water and his eyes wandered to the perky breasts that stood out thanks to the cold water and wind. 'Damn she looks good... Bad Hawkeye! I need to leave before...'

"Mmmm, this feels so good but I have to get out." Moving her arms behind her, Oz pulled her body up and slid out of the water. Standing up fully, Oz missed the widening eyes as she began a full stretching routine.

Gripping his palms tightly, sexual thoughts raced in the thunder breakers mind causing a certain lower anatomy to stand at full attention. 'Don't look at her... Don't look at her...' His concentration was broken by a soft moan and he peeked only to scramble away and finally turn away from her before he couldn't control himself. 'How the fuck does she bend like that? Sweet lord I'm going to die if Eckheart catches me.' Making it out of Oz's territory, Hawkeye couldn't get back in his house fast enough and slam the door closed. "Phew..."

"You seem stressed out Hawkeye... Wanna talk about it?" Appearing from the shadows, the Night Walker was not happy at all by his tone.

And that morning a scream was heard that woke everyone straight up out of bed while groaning about killing a certain thunder breaker.

* * *

><p>"Morning guys!"<p>

"Irena!" Running over to hug the wind archer, Oz didn't see both Hawkeye and Eckheart look away to hide their blushes.

"Morning." Putting his usual mask on, Eckheart gave a look down to the thunder breaker and a mutual nod was giving knowing their lips were sealed.

"Morning." Sliding the rest of his gear on, a pat on the back made him jolt up in pain. "OUCH! Dude," Looking at Mihile, tears brimmed his eyes. "Eckheart ambushed me this morning for early training, easy!"

Giving a dark laugh, he slid his mask up enough to talk. "In service of the empress one must be ready."

"Speaking of the empress, here she comes." Pointed out Irena.

Landing on the ground, Shinsoo let his mistress off and flew to where he usually resided for the day.

"Morning everyone." Since her knights were bowing, none noticed the small frown that formed on peach lips. 'I wish they wouldn't have to do that.' "You may rise..." Turning to Neinheart at her side, a thought crossed her mind from this morning. "You ok Hawkeye by any chance?"

"Yea, why would you say that?" Getting up slowly, it was easy to see that he was in slight pain.

"Well you could have woken up the black mage with that scream... Hmm, carry on." Following Neinheart back, she let out her own small laugh with her knights laughter.

Each one of them slowly rose with Irena being the last to stand. Brushing the dirt off her knees, both her legs felt like jello and suddenly they gave out on her and she hit the ground on her knees hard enough to make her bite her lip in pain.

"Irena!"

Turning back around, Cygnus was prepared to run back and help her wind archer until she saw who was by her side in an instant holding her up around her waist and legs. For a split moment a flare of jealousy could be seen in her eyes.

"You ok?" Looking down at her, Mihile calmed Oz when she rushed over to make sure her adoptive older sister was ok.

"Yea..." 'Your the cause for it.' Blushing, she looked away but held on to the dawn warriors shoulder to steady herself as he set her down.

Smirking, he helped her walk to her spot and left her to lean on the tree for support. But before letting her go completely, he whispered something into her ear that had Irena battling the color of a ripe tomato.

'Pervert!' Huffing, she crossed her arms and looked away from the confused knights...

"Empress Cygnus?"

"Yes, pardon me." Keeping her head bowed, she walked quickly passed Neinheart and rested against Shinsoo on her back.

"Something bothering you?" Taking his seat, he couldn't help but notice how tense she was.

"No, nothing at all..." 'Why couldn't have that been me?'

* * *

><p>"Again! A night walker must have speed and agility! You must not be caught!" Landing in front of his student, Eckheart tossed a potion down before leaping back into the tree to watch the young trainee start back at the starting line. "Begin!"<p>

"Hah!" Dodging back and forth, Savannah managed to dodge the first set of dummies that spewed out kunai's and shuriken's and made it half way on the pillars with the sand bags that swung like pendulums before being hit hard in the side by one and falling into the soft moss pit below. "Owww." Holding her head, she swore that bats flew in circles around her head as she stood up.

"Ugh, it is going to be a long day." Holding his head, he jumped down when he heard a knock on the door to open it and see five new trainee's looking with bright eyes at the stoic instructor.

"We have letter's Sir Eckheart."

Looking down, each one of them held them up and gave it to him.

Taking the five letters, if a sweat drop could had formed at that exact moment it would've fit the mood. 'I need to have a talk with Neinheart later.' Ushering them in, he turned to the recovering student and called her over. "I need help today, train them and you don't have to go threw the exercise."

Nodding eagerly, the brunette ran off and grabbed two students while calling a third one over to start their training. 'Better then doing that damn course.'

* * *

><p>"And since we have more recruits interesting in becoming thunder breakers and night walkers we can pull back on how much we rely on the dawn warrior and blaze wizard recruits. Meanwhile we need more wind archers to become stronger so I suggest a training area for them so they don't have to use the field all the time."<p>

"Mhm..." Lazily looking at the papers in front of her, sleepy eyes cast themselves upwards and they focused a little more on the combined group of wind archer and dawn warrior trainees with one of them being a recent upgraded one that she saw just the other day.

"Ok guys, since your instructor isn't feeling well today we'll be combining groups today."

"Umm, Lady Irena? I bought a friend that I was training with today." Taking off the Zakum helmet, Centari pointed to a bishop next to her. "I'm sorry for not giving forewarning but I was training and suddenly I couldn't use a skill."

Sighing, Irena called over her student and stood up from off the steps. "Ok, lets go to the training center and see what the problem is."

"Will you be able to walk Lady Irena? You don't look so good." Frowning Centari went to help her mentor, only to be gently held back with a gust of air.

"I'm fine, I've been in worse pain before." Walking towards her student, she hid the slight shaking in her legs.

"Still, your legs gave out this morning...Can you handle this?" Looking at one of his top student, Mihile ignored Irena's dirty look and left specific instructions for those who were new, still green horns, experienced and two others that were on his level before following the girls to the field which wind archers considered their training area.

"And another thing..."

"Can I have a break for a bit Neinheart?" Sitting up, Cygnus stretched breifly before rising and shaking off loose leafs that fell on her dress.

"Milady..."

"I'll only be on a short walk and I'll keep in contact with Shinsoo."

Sighing, Neinheart knew there would be no way out of this less he be under the silent treatment or even worse... 'Puppy dog eyes.' "Ten..."

"Fifteen..."

"Milady..."

Knowing that was a warning tone, the young empress nodded and headed off.

"I don't understand, what's gotten into her?" Petting the dragon's nose, he smiled when he was rewarded with a grunt of happiness. "At least someone appriciates me."

_'Oh you have no idea.' _Snorting his nose in response, Shinsoo put his head back down and waited for his friend to come back.

* * *

><p>(Cygnus's P.o.V)<p>

Since when did the island get so populated by plants? Pushing them aside, I followed down a path that few knew about, even Neinheart didn't know about the path. It was only told to those who were emperors or empresses just in case the need to flee Evere quickly. No one could know about it for security measures unless the situation was dire. Following the slightly used path, I came to a juncture and turned left since right was to a air craft that would take me far away and I wouldn't know how to get back here. Walking down a little further, I had to hitch up my dress some so it wouldn't get snagged on the roots. "Now where are they?" Looking around, I saw nothing but trees and small openings.

"Mihile! Why did you do that?"

'Bingo.' Walking down to the furthest one, I knelt down and was careful not to fall into the moss wall. Peering out the small opening, I looked around and didn't see the wind trainee but I did see two job instructors with the female one pinned under the male one.

"What? Not like anyone would suspect anything."

I couldn't see Mihile's face but by his tone he was probably smirking in her face. My fist balled and I was ready to come out when I saw her give her own little smirk and pull him down into a kiss.

"Doesn't matter, I know what your capable of..."

'That...!' I didn't want to form the next word in my head cause of my up bringing but I was damn close to vocalizing it. By now my fists were clenching my dress and my lips set in a thin straight line. 'What makes her different then me!' I watched sickeningly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought a leg to rest up on his waist.

"If you know then why are you egging me on?"

'No way will he do such a thing!' Is what my mind told me but my heart slowly shattered. His hand slid up her thigh and under her skirt to unknown territories to me but probably familiar to him. 'No, I must stay positive, this is probably a one time thing...' I tried to chant that in my head but a pulling feeling told me this wasn't their first time.

"Mm, why are you taking the bait then? You must want something then if your letting yourself easily be tempted."

"Yea, I do want something... You, here, now."

"But Centari!"

"She'll be fine. I asked for some monsters to be bought here so she could train."

"How long do we have then Mihile? You know she is stronger now..."

"Eh, I say a good half an hour, those taurospear monsters are not to be taken lightly, especially when they come in packs."

"Nice, that gives us plenty of time...

Covering my mouth, I turned away as soon as they started kissing and got up when the moans started. Heading back, I didn't care that the hem of my dress got caught one too many times on a stray branch nor when I accidently kicked up dirt and it stained the skirt bodice. I was more then pissed, I was livid. Stepping out of the pathway, I made my way back and to the horror of Neinheart I was probably dirtier then I thought.

"Empress Cygnus! What..!"

"Don't ask." I said curtly. "Just lets continue with today's plans."

"But...!"

Giving him a sharp look, I ended the conversation right there and went to sit back down with Shinsoo who also gave me a worried look. Neinheart sat down gently in front of me and had the look like I was going to bite his head off with the wrong word... Well, he wasn't far off but he didn't do anything to me and Neinheart is one of the best friends I could ask for. "After this I'll go get changed... Just for you two 'kay?" The smile he gave brought back a little of the warmth I had and in turn I gave a soft smile of my own. We continued but my heart felt like lead and I wanted to cry so badly. 'What makes me so different from her? Am I just something to be placed on a pedestal and never touched?' Closing my eyes, I tried to push the thoughts far back in my mind and focus but deep down I knew that a wound was starting to form on my heart.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope I am doing good with this story :) Please R&R and leave tips on how I can make it better as always and next chapter I'll drop a hint on a later one to follow after that. Inbox me too if you have a maple character you want to see in here and there level please :).

Maple World: Kradia

Characters used:

DeusDelgins


End file.
